This invention relates generally to safety systems and devices for ensuring the safety of workers while positioned on a roof. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to safety systems and devices for preventing roofers, construction workers or the like from accidentally falling from a pitched roof.
A number of devices have been employed to prevent roofers, construction workers and other individuals from accidentally falling off roofs during construction, maintenance or other activities. Pitched roofs which have significant pitched portions or severe pitch angles may pose very hazardous risks to the safety of a worker. The danger potential associated with a pitched roof working environment has become widely recognized, and there has been an increased regulatory focus on ensuring safety for pitched roof structures.
Lifelines which may be retractable and various safety rails have conventionally been employed as safety devices in connection with the construction and maintenance of pitched roofs. In conventional safety systems, the lifelines are rigidly anchored to a fixed structure and connect with a safety belt worn by the worker. The extendable length of the lifeline is effectively restricted so that an accidental fall or rapid change of position of the worker is prevented by automatic locking of the position of the lifeline or the position of an auxiliary lifeline carried by a principal safety cable. One of the critical problems which is encountered in connection with such safety systems is anchoring the safety device to the roof structure so that the safety device remains anchored should it be subject to severe loading due to an accidental fall or usage in an emergency situation.